


"Pay Attention to Me, I'm Bored!"

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocky!Hallucifer, M/M, Public Sex, Repo Man Rewrite, Samifer Love Week 2016, Season 7 Episode 15 rewrite, Sex in the Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the hallucination of the Devil says he's bored, Sam has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pay Attention to Me, I'm Bored!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> HELLO SORRY POSTING SCHEDULE GOT THROWN TO HELL
> 
> Okay so this is the fourth piece I wrote for Samifer Love Week, episode rewrite of 7x15, from when Hallucifer says "Pay attention to me, I'm bored". I couldn't resist.

“Pay attention to me, I’m bored.”

Sam glared at the hallucination of Lucifer and set his jaw in a firm line. “If you’re so bored, then instead of complaining about it you should be putting your mouth to work,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Hallucifer turned his head to the side slightly and quirked his brow. “You sure you can handle that, Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “As long as you’re not talking or making hallucinations of people repeatedly banging their heads on the tables until they die, I don’t care what you do with that mouth.”

The hallucination smirked and before Sam could blink, was down under the table with his all too real feeling hands opening up Sam’s fly.

Sam wasn’t the kind of person to say ‘no’ to a free blow job, even though technically he was supposed to be working and going after the punk kid who went after the librarian and making sure that said librarian wouldn’t be dead, and even though said free blow job would be given by the one and only Satan.

“You just better be good at it,” Sam hissed.

Hallucifer looked up at Sam with a wide smirk as he undid Sam’s belt, button, and zipper on his jeans. “Who do you think came up with blow jobs?” he asked with a wink.

Sam rolled his eyes.

The hallucination pulled Sam out of his red cotton boxers and licked his lips. “I’ve always appreciated your size,” he purred.

Sam snorted quietly.

“Yes, I recognize how bad of a joke that was,” the figment of Sam’s imagination chuckled before giving a lick of the tip.

Sam’s eyes flashed open as he felt the tongue caress the tip of his cock. “Oh,” He whimpered.

“Yeah, oh, Sam.” Hallucifer stretched his pale pink lips around the head of Sam’s dick and gave a gentle suck, watching Sam’s hips involuntarily buck.

“No, no, Sam,” he purred, pulling off of the hunter’s dick. “You gotta remain still. We’re in a library, remember? If you start bucking your hips like you’re riding a stallion in the ring, people are gonna look at you funny. Do you want to be looked at? Do you want these people to watch you get sucked off by me? Not that they’d see me, of course.”

Sam wondered idly if you could kill a hallucination, but he figured he’d wait until after he got this blow job done and over with before trying to figure that out. As Hallucifer’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, he grabbed a book and concentrated on reading it, anyways. The hallucination’s mouth was sinful and because he came from Sam’s brain, he also knew every single dirty thing Sam liked in conjunction with his blow jobs.

Sam could’ve giggled at the absolute absurdity of the situation. Here he was, supposedly tracking a demon, reading… something, and getting sucked off by his own hallucination of Satan.

 _It is something rather hilarious, isn’t it?_ Hallucifer’s voice sounded in his mind. _Or the start of a very bad gay porno._

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing. _Do you ever shut up?_

 _Only on every third Tuesday and for four hours on Sundays._ The hallucination’s voice was amused, and Sam could feel his lips quirk into a smile around his cock.

 _Why for four hours on Sundays_? Sam couldn’t help but ask, a hand reaching down to twirl into Hallucifer’s short blond hair.

The hallucination groaned audibly, but of course no one could hear him. _Church services, Sam. 8 AM to noon. Hurts my head._

Sam snickered quietly. _Oh the irony._

 _It only hurts my head because it’s LOUD_. the hallucination huffed, even as the tip of his tongue caressed the vein on the underside of Sam’s cock.  

Sam hissed through his teeth and rocked his hips slightly.

_Sam Sam Sam.  You can’t move remember? Unless you really DO want everyone watching you._

_No that’s quite alright._ Sam had no desire to explore whether or not he had an exhibitionist kink or not. At least not at this moment.

_So don’t move your hips. I’ll choke myself on your dick just fine._

Sam turned bright red as he struggled to keep the moans low. _You can’t just say things like that!_

_Why not? It garnered a favorable reaction._

_Because I’m struggling to keep quiet and YOU are not helping matters!!_

_I’ll just speed up the process then._

What happened was the fastest blow job in Sam Winchester’s life.

And by fastest, he’s not sure if anyone’s ever swallowed his entire cock before.

That had him hitting orgasm faster than a teenage boy with his first porno magazine, spasming in the hallucination’s throat, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Hallucifer took it all and once he pulled off, he smirked. With a waggle of his fingers, Sam’s lip stopped bleeding. “Take better care of yourself, Sammy,” he purred.

Sam just gave him a blissed out smile as he discreetly tucked himself back into his pants.

“The punk kid just wanted to bang the librarian. Try to get ahold of Dean.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Hallucifer winked. “Tonight, once this case is done, you can return the favor.”

Sam chuckled. “Performing head on a hallucination. Well, I’ve done a demon, something that’s made from my own brain would be a step down.”

The hallucination laughed. “Who said I was just a figment of your imagination?” With that, he voluntarily left.

Sam gave a chuckle and started calling every cell phone Dean had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!!
> 
> lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
